1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface texture measuring device, surface texture measuring method and surface texture measuring program for measuring the surface texture of a object to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known surface texture measuring devices for measuring the surface texture of an object to be measured. A surface texture measuring device is operative to obtain a displacement of the object (work) as a measurement result and calculates the surface texture from the measurement result. In measurement, and in calculation of the surface texture, it is required to establish parameters (setting symbols) inherent in the measuring machine. In a word, setting of the surface texture measuring device is complicated and difficult to use.
Surface texture measuring devices with easily settable measurement conditions disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 10-103947A) and Patent Document 2 (JP 10-103948A) can suppress an omission and an error in setting the measurement conditions. The surface texture measuring device described in Patent Document 1 displays a measurement condition selectable screen so that a user can sequentially designate measurement conditions on the screen to set setting symbols. Patent Document 2 discloses a surface texture measuring device, which receives the input of a certain measurement condition and specifies other non-input measurement conditions.
On the other hand, setting symbols can be established by the user based on drawing symbols in accordance with a certain standard (such as ISO 1302:2002). Drawing symbols comprise certain graphics, and symbols (numerics and characters) arranged at certain positions in the graphics. In the drawing symbols, the graphics and symbols represent various parameters such as the type of an evaluation curve, a checking method, the number of evaluation zones, a cut-off length, and the type of a filter. In a word, the user is required to sufficiently understand the relations among the drawing symbols and the setting symbols. Therefore, establishment of the setting symbols based on the drawing symbols may cause an entry error by the user and result in complicated setting of the surface texture measuring device.
Therefore, the present invention has an object to provide a surface texture measuring device, surface texture measuring method and surface texture measuring program with improved convenience and enhanced reliability.